Dangerous has a new name
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: Joey and Red Davenport. Nothing will go wrong with these super sibelings. Right? *Sequel to Dangerous times 2/Dangerous*
1. Hello I'm Joey Davenport!

Part 1

Hello there! My name's Joseph Michael Davenport. I was mostly names after my uncle Joey, except his last name is Binder. Ya big difference between Davenport and Binder... "Joey!" Yelled my sister "What Red!" I yelled back "What do you want to drink with diner!" Red called back "Lava!" I joked "Kay!" She yelled back. My eyes widened. "Not again." I mumbled. I got up and with my super speed sped down to the kitchen. I stopped my sister from pouring the lava into my cup "I wasn't being serious." I said "Fine." She said. She poured it into her own cup. I rolled my eyes. Mom walked in "Hello mother." I said kissing her cheek. "Hello Joey." She said. She was 8 months pregnant. "Which gender is it again mum?" Rednen asked. Rednen got mom's british accent I got dad's american. "Girl." mom said "Great another female in the house." I joked. Rednen splashed me a bit with her lava. It didn't burn me it felt like she was using water "Really?" I asked she nodded. "Rednen no splashing your brother with lava. and no more lava balloons." Mom said. Ya Lava balloons. It's lava proof balloons filled with lava. Ya I get drenched in lava a lot. luckily this whole house all out clothing and everyone but dad is lava/fire-proof actual everything but Dad is fire/Lava proof in this house."Fine." Rednen mumbled. She took a sip of the lava. It turns out that Lava helps you become healthy. It kills 99.99% of germs. I just don't like the taste of it much but I'll drink it sometimes. Mom can't drink it till she has the baby and know's she's fireproof because not all Theseans have powers exact to their parent's. I have fire and earth powers along with my mom's flight ability we have identical wings but mine are more like a dark Gray then a Black.0 Then as every Thesean I have speed Weird since my sister doesn't have speed... Rednen has Fire and Water powers along with strength. I have half strength. I'm stronger than a fit strong Human but I'm weaker than a Thesean. "Hey Mom can Xzander come over?" I asked "Ya sure Joey." She said "Awesome." I said. He looks just like Uncle Adam. But younger of course. I got my phone out and called up Xzander. "Mom where's the fire cat?" Rednen "basement taking a nap." Mom said "Kay." Rednen said. Finlay Xzander picked up "Ya Mate?" He asked. He also had a british accent. He grew up in london for 5 years before coming here at age 6 "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come over and play some video games?" I asked "Sure? Is your sister gonna be there?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. He had a huge crush on her. "Yes." I said "I'll be over soon." He said We both hung up "Xzander's coming over?" Rednen asked. I nodded. She ran to her room locking the door. She had a crush on him two but she always thought she wasn't pretty enough. I rolled my eyes. "Hey Joey can you take out the trash?" mom asked "Can't I just burn it?" I asked She shook her head "Fine." I said I got the trash from the trash can. The can slowly slid off of the bag. Then it hit the floor. "Carefully Joey." Mom said. I nodded and ran outside throwing the trash away then ran back inside. I then sat on the couch to wait for Xzander. Sooner of later the door rang "Hello Xzander." I heard Red say "Hey Red." He said. "Xzander he's in the living room." I heard mom say "Ok, thanks Mrs. Davenport." Xzander said. He entered the living room "Hey dude." He said jumping over the couch and landing on the other side. "Nice." I said "Thanks." He said Rednen walked in with a plate "Mum said to give you this." She said handing me a plate. YES! It's my favorite lunch ever! It's a sandwich with ham, Cheese and Firefang meat! Fier fangs are red cows with no utters. They came here after Theseans came here for the war. My mum won't tell me about the war though. I'm pretty sure it only lasted a little more than a year... "So what you wanna play?" He asked "How about minecraft?" I asked "Awesome!" He said I got 2 head set's and handed one to him. He put it on and it was hidden in his hair. I got out my laptop and him being a tech nerd got his from his backpack. I logged in quickly and he did also. We appeared next to each other. "Ready?" I asked he nodded.

Later on...

Me and Xzander were playing another video game. The doorbell rang "It's open dear!" mom called. I heard someone walk in "Oh and let Dangerless in." mom then said. "Dangerless!" I heard dad call out, then I heard a dog bark as she walked in the door "Here Dangerless!" I called out. Sooner or later a fat beguel trotted in. We paused the game as I picked up Dangerless and put her on my lap. "She's so fat." I joked. Xzander nodded as Dangerless slump her head on my leg. This was Xzander's first time seeing Dangerless. Dangerless is lazy and usualy just lay's on my closet floor or on my bed. "Wanna hold her?" I asked "Will she make me break the sofa?" Xzander asked jokingly. I laughed shaking my head. I picked her up and slowly handed her to Xzander "She's heavy." Xzander said as he put Dangerless on his lap. I nodded "She is a chubby little slut." I said. Xzander broke out laughing and I did also. Dad walked in. He works for my grandpa Donald. "Whatcha' laughin' at?" He asked sitting down "Nothing." Xzander and I said in unison. Ok I'll see you later...

Hope you liked it! The main character baton has been passed to Joey! So I hope you like this sequel!


	2. Marissa?

3 changes. Fallen(Daughter) is no longer Rachel's daughter. Fallen(Daughter) is now Fallena but goes by Fallen. And Marissa is having twins!

Part 2

Hey y'all! It's me again! Yaaaaaaaaaay! I'm so happy! It's dinnertime and the family plus my cousin, Martin or as he likes to be called Marty and my cousin Eddy(Leo and Janelle's son). Today we're having steak! Human steak of course... Oh well maybe tomorrow we can have Thesean steak... er all sat in the living room. I was on the left of the sofa then next to me was Dangerless then in the middle was Eddy and on the end was Marty. Rednen, Mom and dad sat on chairs dad and Rednen on my side and mom on Marty's side. The phone rang and the caller ID said 'Private caller' "Mommy it's a Private caller." I said. Marty rolled his eyes at me saying mommy. But I love my mommy! "Ok Joey hand it to me please." mommy said I got up and handed mommy the phone (Yes I'm not afraid to say mommy all the time! Mommy!) (Mommy!). Mommy answered the phone "Hello?" She asked. "Ya this is Christina Davenport." She then said. Hey eyes widened "Ok I'll be there in a few minutes." Mommy said hanging up "Marissa's water broke." She said. Dad choked on his diner and Rednen spit her water out immediately. Marty dropped his fork and Eddy nearly dropped his plate. I just froze and Dangerless began to chew on my shirt. I don't care. This was my aunt's first non-Misscarage and she was actually going to have this one! I was existed for her! We all got up quickly putting out plate's down where ever we could. I got Dangerless's leash and connected it to her collar. But I picked her fatness up. "Run?" I asked. Mommy nodded. I grabbed Rednen's wrist and Marty got Eddy and mom got dad. We all ran for the hospital. Dangerless kept chewing on my shirt. We finally reached the hospital and we all stopped but Dangerless flew from my arms "Dangerless!" We all yelled. Sudinly a blur ran over and caught him "Whoa!" She said falling on her butt. I was the first to run over "You ok?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm fine." She said. I nodded. I held out my hand to help her up. She took it and I pulled her up. "Here." She said handing me Dangerless. I caught sight of her face. She looked a bit like my mom but with blue eyes and she was a blond with a lot of brown in her hair. She was shorter than me. I'm 5'10 she's about 5'2 or 5'3. "I'm Fallena." She said holding out her hand "Joseph." I said shaking it "Call m Fallen or Fall." She said (Fall is pronounced f-al) "Call me Joey." I said. She smiled "Fallena!" I heard a woman call from the hospital door. It was a nurse "Coming mom!" She yelled back. I gotta go." She said to me. I nodded and she ran with super speed to the door her hair flowing behind her "Wow." I said in amazement "Awww Joey got a girlfriend." Rednen teased passing me "Shut up Red." I said. Dangerless barked at me licking my face "Aw you shut up two." I said putting her down. She played with my feet. Ah! I forgot shoes! Oh well... At least I got socks "Joey where are your shoes?" Dad asked "I forgot." I sighed. He nodded. Rednen alway's wear's her shoes. Mom always wore sandals and dad hadn't taken his shoes off yet. Neither had Marty or Eddy so I was the only one without any shoes. I wanted to turn red but I held it back. Yep I can do that! Thumbs up for me LOL! JK people! Maybe... We all got inside and heard screaming. Aunt Marissa probably. She was cussing at my uncle whose name is Hector. Then there were more screams from other mothers but I think Marissa's had to be the loudest. Then Marissa's scream's just stopped. The doctor came out "Davenport family?" He asked. "Over here." Mommy said "She had twins." He said. We all smiled "Come with me." He said. We followed him to room 209. We heard baby cries coming from the room. We opened the door and walked in. We saw aunt Marissa holding a baby and uncle Hector holding another. Then there was a nurse who was the one who had called Fallena into the Hospital. Then in a chair was Fallena wrighting in a notebook. I walked over to her. "Hey." I said. she looked up "Oh hey Joey right?" She asked I nodded sitting next to her. "Whatcha' wrighting about?" I asked "I'm doing a report for school about the 'wonderful' birth." She said putting air quotes around 'Wonderful'. I nodded. "Science is one of my least favorite topics." She said. "Mine." I said "I love math." We said at the same time. "Really?" She asked I nodded. She smiled. She took my hand and wrote something on it in pen. it was a number "Call me some time." She said. I nodded. "Fallena it's time to go." said the nurse "Ok mom." Fallena said. "Bye Josy." she said getting up "Bye Fallen." I said as she walked away. "Joey's got a girl friend." Rednen teased "Shut up." I said standing up. Mommy rubbed my back. Tody has been a great day...

That night Christina POV...

I was at the back of a roof my purple long sleaved shirt was tattered and torn and my pants had only one leg and the other was mostly torn off. I ran for the frount of the roof as a helicoptor was passing and I jumped off the edge grabbing onto the door. It was another war. The person opened the door and I lost my grip. I caught a glimps of the face inside. "Dad!" I screamed as I fell. When I hit the ground I woke up screaming. Chase jumped and Joey ran in at full speed. Rednen soon walked in "what hapened?" They all asked "Bad dream." I mumbled resting my head on my pillow. Joey got on his knees next to the bed "Are you ok mommy?" HE asked putting his haead on the edge of the bed. I smiled "Ya sweet heart." I said kissing his fourhead. He smiled ad Rednen fake gagged and left the room "Night mommy." Joey said getting up "Good night Joey." I said as he walked out. Chase put his arms around me "You gonna be ok?" He asked "Ya." I said although I wasn't to sure...

Hope you liked it! please review if you thought it was good! Even if it was bad! I can take a punch! Even if it is in the gut...


	3. My leg and a talking dog

_Flash back in Italics_

Part 3

Joey POV

I didn't fall to sleep easily last night. Not after mommy screamed her head off. I was woken up by my alarm clock AKA. My sister banging on the door. "Whaaaaaaat!" I said "School stars in 1 hour!" she said. "One hour!" I yelled jumping out of bed and landing on the floor with a thump. I got up quickly "Ya." Rednen and I heard her walking away."Shit." I said running to my closet using my speed to change into my black jeans and my blue v-neck I wear all the time now! Then I got my black hight tops. There's something about the people in this family and wearing high tops... Anyways I rushed to the shower. Ok let's skip to after that all. I dried my hair out and put it up in the way I usually do. Stupid crazy Emo hair! (No I'm not Emo!) I ran back to my room and got my bag my Ephone and my head phones shoving them in my bag along with my note books and text books and whatever else I thought I needed. For some reason I got bobby pins... Don't question me! I have friends who happen's to be girls who run out of them fast! "Joey hurry up!" My mother called. I ran down stairs nearly crashing into Rednen and ran out the door stopping at the Grass. I turned around to see Rednen "Really Joeseph!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes "Yes." I said. I began to laugh but then my chubby dog tackled me from behind pushing me down "Whoa Dangerless!" I said as I fell down. "Hey look at you." Said a voice. "Shut up Dangerless." I said standing up "What?" Dangerless asked. Ok so I never told you this but Dangerless can talk. She just prefers to Bark. Ya it's not that strange to my family. "You gotta stop knocking me down Dangerless." I said. Dangerless began to paw at my feet "Danger I gotta get to school." I said "Fine." Dangerless said as she ran back inside. "Food!" She yelled happily. "Dangerless keep your voice down." I heard mommy say. I ran back inside next to my mommy "By Mommy." I said "Bye Joey." Mommy said hugging me "See you after school." She said "Kay mommy." I said as I ran back out. I crashed into my sister but she was the only one to fall "Joeseph!" She yelled as I ran towards school. I just laughed.

Christina POV

My children ran out of the house. I made my way twords the couch. A rusty metalic sound began. I sat dorn. Dangerless fallowed me. I put my left leg up as I began to pull it off. It didn't hurt. I didn't have skin down there. I pulled my metal leg off. It had been chopped off at the knee during the war. Chase had made it for me. My kidn't didn't know about it. I sat my robotic leg next to me. Two arms locked around me "Hey hunny." Chase said. "Hey." I whispered. I looked to my leg. I missed having the feeling of two feet. "Need any help?" He asked. I nodded "It's rusting." I said. He nodded. Dangerless ran up. She transformed. She was now a 16 year old girl with long brown hair, orange eyes and she wore all black. "Hello." She said. I smiled a bit "Hello Dangerless." I said. She frowned "Call me Becky." She said. She brush her hair behind her ear. "Again. How did you get your leg chopped off?" Dangerless asked.

_Christina had just announced the end of the war, Everyone began to chear. Christina slid down the entire pile of rubble. She landed with a flip. Everyone cheered. Than out of novered a Mashetie swung in chopping off the lover half of Christina leg. She screamed out in pain as she dropped to the floor "No!" The group of friends screamed. A boy appiared holding the mashetie. Christina's vision was fadeing. Than he was knocked to the ground by Chase. Marcus was able to battle the man untill MArcus snapped the guys neck. Than Christina's vision faded_

I staired out the window after a while of not answering. "Ok I guess you don't want to talk." Dangerless said as she morphed back into her dog form. Than she ran off. Chase still had his arms locked around me. "We're almost parent's of 3." He whispered. I nodded. He rubbed my stomach. It was bigger because of the baby. I breathed esaly. Chase kissed the side of my head lightly. I smiled. I was readdy for the baby. I just had to wait a week or two.

Sorry for not updating. I had no idea what to type so I made this up! Dedicated to ScarredTimeCircuits for giving me the idea od her getting her leg chopped off and of Dangerless being a morphing dog during RolePlay! Rock on Scar!


	4. Strange family, stranger pets

Part 4

Joey POV

I ran into school. The halls were full of sounds. From burps to the usual faping from the jocks. So ya it's a typical day. You could hear the guys masturbating in the bathroom. That's why I run home if I have to go to the bathroom. I walk in on it happening once. It was not pretty... I screamed like a girl and ran out. I walked up to my locker. I was hoping to not be noticed by the jocks. All the jocks were Theseans. Ecxspet for a few people. I pushed my bag inside me locker. Than I grabbed my math notebook. My locker door shut on my arms and my arms dented it. I pried my arms from the door and looked to the jock. His name was Trent Kenton Jr. "Hello Davenport." He said. "What do you want Trent." I said. "For you to give out a girly scream." He said as he slugged me in the gut with his super strength. I didn't let out a scream. All I did was fall to my knees. All it did was knock the breath out of me. I looked up and saw my sister Red watching from her locker. She looked worried but her friends pulled her away. She kept eying me as he friend pulled her into the girls bathroom. Probably makeup time. I looked to the floor. Trent picked me up put the front of my shirt and slammed me into my locker and I sank to the floor. Well that got rid of the dent... "I told you to scream." He said. "No," I began "You said you wanted to hear one." I than said. Trent glared. He was about to slug me again but instead a voice interrupted "Hey Dick head." said Fallena "Leave him alone." She than said. Trent looked at her. He threw his fist at her but she caught it. She than twisted his arm and slammed him into a locker. She held up her other hand and a flame appeared "Don't start with me." She began than she slugged him in the nuts setting his pants on fire. He screamed like a girl as she picked him up and threw him out the door. "Have a nice day!" Fallena called to him as he landed. I looked at Fallena "Fall?" I asked. She looked at me "Oh. Hello Joey." She said. She helped me get up "Thanks." I than said "No problem." She said. She had a History book in her hands. I wasn't to happy. I was hoping she would have math with me. Oh well... Red ran over "Sorry the girls pulled me into the bathroom. I slugged Daniell when she nearly began to masturbate." She said. "You really need new friends." I said. She nodded. "Are you ok?" She asked hugging me. I nodded. She never really hugged me. We don't talk much because she's mostly with her friends. "I'm fine." I said. She let go and turned to Fallena "Hey aren't you that girl from the hosbitle?" Red asked. Fallena nodded "Ya." She said. The bell rang. "See you later Joey." Fallena said than walked off. "Joey's got a girlfriend." Red joked. "Shut up Red." I said. Red laughed walking away. I just rolled my eyes.

Chase POV

I helped Christina get back up. She grabbed her fake leg and I helped her gat to the basement door. I opened it. I than hit a button to my left. The stairs turned into an elevator. We both walked in. She was a bit unbalanced. Dangerless ran into the elevator before the doors shut. She changed back into human form and stood up. "Becky could you take my leg?" Christina asked. Dangerless nodded and took Christina's fake leg. Dangerless still had her tail out and it was wagging like crazy "Why so excited?" I asked. "It's almost lunch time!" she exclaimed excitedly. We rolled our eyes. She was fat as a dog but she rarely ate in human form so when she was in human form she was skinny. "ou need to stop eating so much as a dog." Christina said "But I love food!" Dangerless said "Why do you think Joey named you 'Dangerless'?" I asked. Dangerless rolled her eyes. The doors to the elevator opened again and Dangerless ran inside of the lab. Leo and Davenport were there working on something "Hello!" Dangerless ran over barking a bit after. "Oh." Leo said frowning a bit "Hello Dangerless." Leo said. Dangerless looked at what they were building shoving the fake leg at Leo "Whatcha' working on Davendude?!" She asked happily to Mr. Davenport. "Nothing for you to mess around with Dangerless." Davenport said. Our fire cat (A Thesean cat) ran into the room hissing at Dangerless. Dangerless grown and barked loudly at Fire. Fire began to turn into her human form. Her hair was fire-red and orange and her eyes were the colour of blue flames "Dangerless." She hissed. "Fire twit." Dangerless said. Fire hissed and Dangerless barked "You two stop!" Christina snapped. Fire hissed as she walked away. Dangerless growled but didn't open her mouth. Dangerless looked back to Davenport forgetting about what just happened. "Whatcha' working on?" She asked again. "Nothing." Davenport said. I could only catch a glimpse before Leo put a sheet over it after seeing me and Christina "Oh hello Christina." He said. Davenport looked at me and Christina "Oh hello." He said. "Dad her leg's rusting again." I said. Davenport nodded. "Bring it here Dangerless." Davenport said. Dangerless frowned realising something "It's Becky." she said handing Davenport the leg. I helped Christina sit down in a swivel chair. Dangerless began to chase her tail in human form. It was weird to watch. Finaly she laid down like she did on Joey['s bed. Than she morphed into her dog form and closed her eyes. "she is one strange dog." Leo said. "Agreed." Fire said walking up behind him. "And this 'Weird' dog is still awake." Dangerless said lifting her head. Leo and Fire shrugged. Leo refrained from touching fires hair. Did I mention that Fire can actualy catch on fire? Her hair in human form her entire body in cat form. Buddy turned back into a human. As a human Dangerless wore nothing but black. Even her bracelet and necklace were black. In human form Fire wore red. That's all. She wore a red shirt, skirt and shoes. This family is strange. But the pet's are stranger.


End file.
